nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Experience Points
Experience Points are integers that are often awarded after a player meets a goal, requirement or target. Awarded Experience Points are added together to create a numeric amount to display a player's total amount of experience within a game. Experience Points are often used alongside levelling systems to display a player's total experience as an associated level state. Players are usually rewarded upon advancing a level in the form of special vehicles, abilities, skills, advanced vehicle tier or unique customization items. Each level advances the difficulty of AI that players will encounter in Single Player modes as well as matching them with similarly skilled players in some Multiplayer modes. Experience Points Experience Points are represented by different means in each Need for Speed game; *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' - Bounty *''Need for Speed: Carbon'' - XP *''Need for Speed: Shift'' - Driver Experience *''Need for Speed: Undercover'' - Wheelman Points *''Need for Speed: World'' - Rep *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) - Bounty *''Shift 2: Unleashed'' - Driver Experience *''Need for Speed: The Run'' - XP *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) - SpeedPoints *''Need for Speed: Rivals'' - SpeedPoints *''Need for Speed'' (2015) - Rep *''Need for Speed: Payback'' - Rep Experience Points are often awarded for certain performing tasks in each title. These include; Drifting, Near missing traffic, Driving in the oncoming lane, Reaching a vehicle's top speed, Traversing short cuts and Beating previous best times. Some titles offer Experience Points for tasks that only appear specifically in that title. These include; Escaping, Surviving, Clean overtakes, Dirty overtakes, Slip streaming, Corner mastering, Equipment usage, Overtaking a rival and Autolog recommendations. Experience Levels Experience Levels are represented by different names in each Need for Speed title; * Need for Speed: Most Wanted - Blacklist Number The player must climb the ranks of the Blacklist from rank 16 to rank 1. The story progresses as the player reaches a new level in the Blacklist. * Need for Speed: Carbon - XP Level The player climbs from XP level 1 to 50 as they win Multiplayer events. Each XP level unlocks unique customisation items and also counts towards some Reward Card goals. * Need for Speed: Shift - Driver Level The player climbs from Driver Level 1 to 50 with rewards being unlocked upon reaching each new level. * Need for Speed: Undercover - Wheelman Level The player's Wheelman Level increases from 1 to 18 as they complete events seen around the Tri-City Bay area. Each new level unlocks new events as well as driver abilities. * Need for Speed: World - Driver Level The player climbs from Driver Level 1 to 60 with more car slots and vinyls becoming available at higher ranks. * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010)' - Rank (SCPD) & Wanted Level (Racer) Both the SCPD and Racer levelling routes climb from 1 to 20. Each have their own specific unlocks at differing levels but the player's level in one track isn't represented in the other. * '''Shift 2: Unleashed - Driver Level The player climbs from Driver Level 1 to 20 with rewards being unlocked upon reaching each new level. * Need for Speed: The Run - XP Level The player climbs from XP Level 1 to 30 with rewards being unlocked upon reaching some levels. An update for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases allows players to reach XP Level 40. *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) - SpeedLevel The player earns speedpoints to climb from rank 1 to 70. *''Need for Speed: Rivals'' - Rank The players climbs from rank 1 to 61 by completing certain SpeedLists (Racer) and Assignments (RCPD). * Need for Speed'' (2015)' - Reputation The player climbs from Reputation Level 1 to 70 with rewards being unlocked upon reaching some levels. * '''Need for Speed: Payback - Reputation The player climbs from Reputation Level 1 to 50 with rewards being unlocked upon reaching some levels. Category:Progression